The present disclosure generally relates to hashtags in electronic messages, and more particularly, to associating hashtags with geographic locations. Hashtags are used in conjunction with a variety of electronic messages to allow searches for messages that are drawn to related subjects. Some hashtags may pertain to subjects that are associated with a geographic location.